Project Summary Community-engaged research, focusing on patient-centered outcomes (PCO), is critical in translating scientific evidence into health benefits for the aging US population. There?s limited focus on understanding associations of sleep with brain health and cardiovascular disease (CVD) among older adults, particularly minorities who are disproportionately burdened by Alzheimer?s disease (AD). Consistent with the NIH roadmap of translating research into practice, it is paramount that health professionals be trained to pursue careers in PCO that promote healthy aging. The K07 leadership award will serve as (a) a collaborative learning laboratory and (b) a resource to stimulate, support, and evaluate high-priority translational aging research in diverse communities. It will coalesce a network of renowned investigators to tackle adverse sleep-related CVD outcomes in a diverse aging population. It will also address a critical deficiency in the academic workforce by mentoring junior scientists to pursue careers in translational behavioral research and to become effective mentors. The plan builds upon Dr. Jean-Louis? leadership in implementing community research and mentoring programs. Its strong likelihood of success is anchored by his outstanding experience engaging multiple stakeholders supporting aging-related research initiatives. The K07 plan will be implemented in an outstanding academic environment for translational behavioral research. It leverages several NYU resources, particularly those of the CTSI, the Center for Healthful Behavior Change, the Center for Brain Health, and the Sleep Disorders Center. Other enhancements to this environment include: 1) a community-academic partnership with a shared aging research agenda aiming to address important health needs of older adults, 2) access to a pool of 83 PRIDE scientists who will be coached to become Peer Mentors, and 3) Dr. Jean-Louis? leadership in a new fellowship program in translational behavioral sciences in NYU?s Department of Population Health. Dr. Jean-Louis? research program comprises several trials ascertaining effectiveness of tailored interventions to increase adoption of sleep health messages. These are complemented by use of mix-methods approaches to study psychosocial and cultural factors affecting health practices in diverse communities. The Specific Aims are to: 1) Provide a forum in which mid- to senior-level investigators in aging research will congregate to forge interdisciplinary collaborations, leading to submission of innovative research proposals; 2) Select and mentor 12 postdoctoral URM scientists with potential to become innovative and creative leaders in the scientific community, applying translational behavioral models to promote healthy aging; and 3) Coach 12 scientists who recently graduated from NYU?s PRIDE Institute to become Peer Mentors. This award will have a strong impact in increasing the academic workforce in sleep and ethnogerontological research.